FanFiction HyogaFreya
by megumi06
Summary: Hyoga repense de plus en plus à la femme rencontrée à Asgard, Freya. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit : en effet, il apprit par Saori qu'un danger menace Asgard et le Sanctuaire ! Sans plus attendre, Hyoga, accompagné par ses quatre compagnons : Seiya, Shun, Shiryu et Ikki, arrive au Sanctuaire où Saori expose la situation. Ils se rendent à Asgard. Que vont-ils découvrir ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

COURS HYOGA !

FREYA EN DANGER !

La neige et le froid. C'était ce à quoi il était habitué. Il n'avait plus qu'à tourner au coin de la rue et il retrouverait l'endroit où gisait sa mère depuis près de six ans. Hyoga, le chevalier du cygne qui s'était entraîné en Sibérie pour se voir remettre l'armure de bronze du cygne, était, depuis peu, dérangé par des rêves étranges. Toujours le même. Il se trouvait à Asgard, le pays protégé par le dieu Odin. Ce pays où il avait dût sauver la princesse Hilda et fait la connaissance de sa petite sœur, Freya. C'était d'ailleurs elle le centre de ce rêve. Il sentait qu'il lui était arrivé un malheur. C'est alors, en n'écoutant que son cœur, qu'il partit à sa recherche. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans son palais, il trouva le princesse Hilda en larme, pleurant sur le corps inerte de sa petite sœur. Cette vision le paralysa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il ne pouvait y croire… Il ne voulait y croire. Il allait réconforter la pauvre Hilda quand un homme se posta devant lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il connaissait ce cosmos. Il l'avait déjà sentit, combattu… Mais qui était-il ? La posture de l'homme signifiait qu'il voulait se battre. Hyoga se mit automatiquement en position de défense tout en faisant brûler son cosmos. C'est alors que l'homme attaqua. De ses bras jaillit un jet de flamme. Hyoga, qui était bien placé pour esquiver, se retrouva paralysé par une force inconnue. Cependant, les flammes, elles, continuaient leur périple à une vitesse dépassant celle de la lumière. Et c'était lorsque le brasier allait s'écraser sur le jeune blond que Hyoga se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

Ce rêve était insensé et pourtant, il avait plusieurs fois fait brûler son cosmos pour essayer de sentir celui de Freya et, rien. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi y repensait-il alors qu'il se trouvait sur la « tombe » de sa défunte mère ? « _Maman…_ pensait-il, _désolé de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes… Pourquoi suis-je à ce point inquiet pour Freya ?_ ». C'est alors que sa mère lui répondit. Mais pas vraiment de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait. Il n'était même pas sûr que cette réponse provienne de sa mère. Il l'avait senti surgir du plus profond de lui. « _Tu l'aime_ »… Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Aimer ? Comment le savoir ? Lui qui n'avait jamais était amoureux… Il était vrai qu'il pensait à elle, et ce simple fait le rendait nostalgique, mais est-ce que cela suffirait pour dire qu'il est amoureux ? Il fermait les yeux. « _Freya…_ » pensa-t-il. Il entendit alors une voix répondre à son appel. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Freya, non… Mais plutôt celle de Saori-san. « _Hyoga_, poursuivit Saori, _tu m'entends, Hyoga ?_ ». « _Oui, Saori-san_, répondit le jeune russe, _que ce passe-t-il ?_ ». « _Hyoga, j'ai ressenti une perturbation dans l'air… Un puissant cosmos…_ ». « _Un puissant cosmos_, répéta Hyoga, _mais à qui appartient-il ? Et où se trouve-t-il ?_ ». « _Je ne sais pas de qui il émanait, mais je suis sûr de l'endroit…_ ». « _Je vous écoute, Saori-san_ ». « _Et bien… _elle hésita, _il semblerait qu'il provienne… D'Asgard…_ ». Cette révélation glaça le sang du garçon. « _A… Asgard_ ». Il se pourrait alors que son rêve se soit réalisé. Il n'osa envisager cette solution. « _Il faut faire quelque chose, Hyoga. Rassemblement de tous les Saints au Sanctuaire le plus rapidement possible ! Je vous y attendrais_ ». Saori avait stoppé la conversation. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le temps de prendre l'urne sacrée qui contenait son armure et il partit.

Le voyage serait long, alors autant partir immédiatement. Même si tout laissait présager qu'une tempête s'annonçait, mais il n'en avait que faire. Une tempête bien plus violente ravageait désormais son esprit et son cœur. Et dire qu'il le présentait ! Freya l'appelait par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves et lui, il n'y prêtait que peu d'attention. Lui qui avait promis de la protéger, devant la dépouille d'Hagen, après leur combat. Ou bien était-ce Hagen lui-même qui lui avait envoyé ces rêves pour le prévenir ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se mettre à analyser ses rêves. Ce qui importait à présent, c'était de rejoindre Seiya et les autres au Sanctuaire le plus vite possible.

Après avoir couru une demi-journée entière sans s'arrêter, il aperçut au loin, les premiers temples du Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, son anxiété ne disparue pas. En quelques minutes à peine, il retrouva Saori et les autres chevaliers, tous réunis. Ikki étant le seul qui manquait à l'appel. Mais il devrait y être habitué, il faisait toujours cela. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne viendrait pas les aider, bien au contraire.

- Désolé du retard, les amis, souffla Hyoga, épuisé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyoga, le rassura Saori, nous savions que tu viendrais de loin. Tu es là, c'est ce qui importe.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa de demander Shun.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, répondit Saori, j'ai ressentis un cosmos colossal dans l'air. J'ai immédiatement essayé de le localiser et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il provenait d'Asgard…

- Le pays de la princesse Hilda et de la princesse Freya ? s'enquit Shun.

- Oui, répondit alors Seiya, je l'ai ressenti aussi, et il m'est familier, c'est un cosmos que nous avons déjà rencontré pour ne pas dire combattu. Le seul problème, c'est sa puissance.

- C'est à ce point-là ? questionna Shiryu, surpris.

- Oui, répondit Saori, il est, sans conteste, plus puissant que ceux des chevaliers d'or.

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Un cosmos plus puissant encore que ceux des chevaliers d'or ? Hyoga n'osait l'imaginer. Si cela s'avérait vrai, ils auraient du souci à se faire.

- Je me suis bien évidement empressée de communiquer avec Hilda, reprit Saori, et elle m'a appris qu'un homme était revenu d'entre les morts pour se venger d'elle, Freya et vous.

- De nous ? lâcha Shun.

- C'est donc quelqu'un que l'on a vaincu… Sinon quel ennemi pourrait nous garder rancune au point de ressusciter d'entre les morts, intervint Shiryu.

- Je ne sais pas… En tous les cas, Hilda et Freya sont directement concernées par cette attaque et nous devons leur apporter notre aide, continua Saori.

- Alors, en route pour Asgard ! lança Seiya avec enthousiasme.

- Soyez tout de même prudents, et constamment sur vos gardes, ordonna Saori, cet homme est incroyablement puissant.

- Oui, Athéna ! lancèrent en chœur tous les chevaliers.

- Alors en route ! conclue celle-ci en frappant le sol de son sceptre d'or.

Puis les chevaliers, suivit de leur déesse s'élancèrent en direction d'Asgard. Hyoga avait le cœur serré. Il espérait pouvoir rejoindre Freya au plus vite et priait pour qu'elle aille bien. Son rêve lui revint en tête. Le moment où il vit son corps sans vie étendu sur le sol. Son regard vide et ses yeux blanc fixant un endroit que seule elle pouvait atteindre. Un endroit différent de celui qui était le sien et où il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir ou lui prendre la main. Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser cette affreuse pensée de son esprit.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hyoga, le rassura Shun, je suis sûr que Freya-sama va bien.

- Hilda m'a dit qu'elles allaient bien, toutes les deux, continua Saori.

- Nous arriverons à temps pour les sauver ! Ou nous ne sommes plus les chevaliers d'Athéna ! lança Seiya avec entrain.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Shiryu.

- Les amis… Hyoga réprima quelques sanglots, merci, continua-t-il. C'est vrai ! Nous les sauverons car nous sommes les chevaliers d'Athéna !

- Ossu ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Hyoga reprit courage. Il serait là pour Freya, il le lui avait promis. Et si quoi que ce soit devait lui arriver, l'homme-au-cosmos-aussi-puissant-que-les-chevalier s-d'or n'aura qu'à faire sa prière !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

LE CHEVALIER EMPLIT DE HAINE !

LA COLÈRE DU CYGNE !

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Hyoga et ses compagnons, Saori était arrivée en jet privé. Et ils se dirigeraient tout droit vers Asgard dans cet engin. Ils y seront bien plus rapidement et en plus, Hyoga, qui venait de courir une demi-journée entière, était ravi de pouvoir se déplacer autrement. Mais son inquiétude au sujet de Freya n'avait pas disparue, au contraire, elle grandissait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du pays. Mais grâce à ses compagnons, il ne perdit pas courage et continuait de prier pour la survie de Freya.

- Saori-san, avait-il demandé, combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'atteindre Asgard ?

- Hyoga, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Freya, mais soit patient. Chauffeur ? Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?

- Dans environ quatre heures, Mademoiselle, répondit une voix qui venait de la cabine de pilotage.

- Encore quatre heures… soupira Hyoga en baissant la tête.

- Hyoga, reprit Saori avec une voix dure, tu es un chevalier de l'espoir qui combat pour l'amour et la justice, tu aurais donc si peu d'espoir en toi ? Même si Freya et sa sœur sont en danger, tout n'est pas terminé, nous allons les sauver.

- Oui, Saori-san, excusez-moi… avait répondu Hyoga. Je vais m'allonger un moment.

- Vas, nous avons le temps de toute manière.

Hyoga se leva de son siège et sortis de la pièce en traversant une porte qui menait sur un corridor étroit. Il fit quelques pas et arriva devant sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras derrières la tête et regarda le plafond. Saori avait raison, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Freya. Elle qui était tellement douce et pure. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive, non ! Il détestait cette idée. Il ferait tout pour la sauver, mais arriverait-il à temps. Elle était peut-être déjà…

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- Entrer, lança-t-il sans se bouger de son lit.

La poignée s'actionna et Shun pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait le regard doux et calme, comme toujours.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Hyoga ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter Shun, répondit ledit Hyoga, tout va bien.

- Tu en es sur ? insista Shun. Si tu veux parler…

- Et que devrais-je dire, souffla Hyoga.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète tant…

- Freya… Voilà ce qui m'inquiète depuis plusieurs jours, voire même plusieurs semaines.

- Plusieurs semaines ? répéta Shun.

- Oui, j'avais en quelque sorte l'impression que quelque chose lui arrivait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais faire des rêves prémonitoires.

Shun ne dit rien. Hyoga remarqua qu'il le regardait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda celui-ci.

- Toi… Tu arrives à sentir Freya… à savoir si elle est en danger… Tes sentiments pour elles doivent être vraiment puissants.

Hyoga arborait un faible sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore ? dit-il en riant.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que je me trompe… Tout le monde sait que tu as des sentiments pour elle…

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, tu vois…

- Je comprends mais arrête de faire comme si c'était un déshonneur de tomber amoureux… Au contraire, ça arrive à tout le monde, tu devrais arrêter de jouer les insensible.

- Tu trouves que je suis insensible ? demanda Hyoga en relevant la tête, qui jusqu'ici était toujours dirigée vers le plafond.

- Non, justement, je sais que tu ne l'es pas, mais c'est ce que toi tu essaies de faire croire. Vaines tentatives.

- Et voilà, je suis découvert, ironisa Hyoga.

Shun ria de bon cœur tout comme Hyoga. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Hyoga soupira de nouveau et reprit :

- C'est juste que… Tu sais, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… Pour qui que ce soit. Et lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, elle était si près de moi et me regardait dans les yeux. La pureté de ses yeux, la douceur de son cosmos… Me rappelait presque Saori-san.

- Presque ? répéta Shun.

- Je vois en elle quelque chose… De différent… Elle brille, non, elle scintille, comme une étoile. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle. Comme si, sa seule présence suffisait à chasser tous ce qui est mauvais dans ce monde… C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Je me demande qui pourrait en vouloir à sa vie…

- Tu es vraiment amoureux, rigola Shun.

- Oh, ça va !

- Non, je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer de toi. Moi-même j'aime quelqu'un, mais mes sentiments ne vont pas jusqu'à me faire ressentir cela. En fait, je n'arrive pas à m'en faire pour elle.

- June, c'est ça ? Tu n'as jamais peur pour elle ?

- Non… Car je sais qu'elle est capable de se battre aussi bien qu'un homme. Chez elle, sa fragilité est aussi une force.

- Tu ne la vois pas souvent…

- Non, c'est vrai qu'elle me manque, mais… Toi non plus tu ne vois pas Freya-sama, et pourtant tu es capable de vivre sans elle…

- Oui car je sais qu'elle est ici, dans ce monde. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer un monde sans elle. J'ai peur pour elle.

- Que voilà de nobles sentiments ! lança la voix de Seiya dans le couloir.

- C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, suivit celle de Shiryu.

Puis celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Seiya derrière lui.

- Nous pouvons entrer ? demanda Shiryu sur le palier.

- Oui, vous pouvez, rigolait Hyoga.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent. Seiya s'asseyant sur le lit, passa un bras autour des épaules de Hyoga qui s'était redressé. Shiryu resta debout aux côtés de Shun.

- Vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous ici pour être sûr que je ne déprime pas, c'est ça ? reprit Hyoga.

- Non, nous avions juste entendu que vous parliez de filles c'est tout.

- Oh ! Et toi Seiya, de la quelle vas-tu nous parler ? Miho-chan ou Saori-san ? demanda Shun.

- Comment ça ?! Pourquoi mettre Saori-san là-dedans ?!

- D'ailleurs, coupa Shiryu, la quelle comptes-tu choisir ? Jouer un double-jeux c'est dangereux.

- Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! On n'est pas là pour moi, mais pour remonter le moral à Hyoga !

- Je m'en doutais ! lança Hyoga en riant.

Et tout le monde le suivit.

Le voyage ne serait plus très long à discuter ainsi. Cela lui faisait de bien de parler aux autres chevaliers. Il pourrait presque oublier son inquiétude. Mais lorsque ses amis quittèrent la pièce, il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Celles-ci allaient toutes, absolument toutes, vers Freya. Ou était-elle ? Comment allait-t-elle ? Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger, il le savait. Mais était-ce réellement sa faute ? Hyoga n'était pas le genre à se chercher des excuses.

Après seulement 20 minutes de réflexion, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Lorsqu'il lui donna l'autorisation, Saori pénétra dans la pièce.

- Hyoga, dit Saori, tu devrais te préparer, nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir.

- Très bien, acquiesça Hyoga, j'arrive immédiatement.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Asgard. Il était à la fois excité et effrayé. Oui, l'excitation qu'il ressentait en ce moment était celle que ressentaient tous les chevaliers à l'approche d'un combat. Mais aussi très effrayé car il allait enfin savoir comment allait Freya. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle allait bien.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'avion, ils virent alors ce paysage recouvert de neige, et sentirent le froid glacial qui vint foudroyer leurs joues. Nul besoin de grands discours, un simple regard de Saori, et les voilà partis. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le paysage devenait de plus en plus désertique.

- Mon dieu, dit Saori, mais que c'est-t-il passé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shun, mais ce qui est sur qu'il y a eu des combats.

- Oui, acquiesça Shiryu.

Hyoga n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur le paysage.

- Le plus important est d'atteindre le palais, renchérit Hyoga, impatient.

- Tu as raison, dit Saori, allons-y chevaliers !

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin. Le château de Freya était enfin en vue. Le temps avait changé, le ciel s'était assombri, le vent refroidit, et des nuages vinrent obscurcir davantage le ciel. Les remparts du château étaient, par endroits, à moitié détruits. Un rude combat avait dû se dérouler ici. L'inquiétude de Hyoga n'en fut que décuplé. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le château, trois chevaliers en armures les attendaient. Shiryu et Shun se portèrent volontaire pour combattre. Mais Hyoga ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il élança le poing vers l'avant. Une poussière de diamants glacés s'abattirent alors sur les trois chevaliers. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent gelés telles des statuts de glace.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda Shiryu, surpris.

- Parce que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous séparer, répondit Hyoga, les princesses Hilda et Freya sont en danger. Nous devons faire au plus vite ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur le menu fretin.

- Mais… commença Shun.

- Hyoga à raison, coupa Saori, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Continuons ! ordonna celle-ci.

Ils reprirent leur course en laissant derrière eux les trois statues de glace. Au bout de 2 minutes, Saori s'arrêta. Hyoga et ses compagnons le remarquèrent et firent de même.

- Que se passe-t-il Saori-san, demanda Shun.

- J'ai une question, continua Saori, où nous dirigeons-nous ?

Il y eut un long silence. Aucun des chevaliers n'y avait réellement réfléchi.

- Allons vers les donjons, dit Hyoga.

- Pourquoi vers les donjons, demanda Seiya.

- Car si les princesses Hilda et Freya ont été capturés, c'est dans les donjons qu'on les a enfermé, répondit Hyoga.

Tous approuvèrent ce plan. Sans discuter, ils se dirigèrent donc vers les donjons. Sur le chemin, Hyoga avait pensé amplifier son cosmos pour essayer de sentir celui de Freya, mais à une si courte distance, cela pourrait aussi entraver leur infiltration. Il se contenta donc de se rappeler du chemin menant aux donjons dans lesquels il avait déjà été enfermé lors de sa première infiltration au château.

Si sa mémoire fonctionnait normalement, ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Devant la grille des donjons, se trouvait trois autres chevaliers en armure en guise de gardes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Shun, tu les refroidis comme les autres ou tu nous laisse nous en occuper ?

- Shiryu, Shun… répondit Saori, occupez-vous d'eux, Hyoga, Seiya et moi allons pénétrer dans les donjons et chercherons Freya et Hilda.

- Bien, Saori-san, acquiesça Shun

- D'accord, approuva aussi Shiryu.

- Alors, en route ! dit Seiya en s'élançant précédé de Shiryu et Shun.

Le dragon lança un « _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_ ». Andromède envoya sa « _Nebula Chaine_ » en direction des gardes et en immobilisa deux pour ouvrir un passage permettant aux autres de passer.

- Soyez prudent, Shiryu, Shun, lança Saori avant de partir.

Hyoga reconnaissait les lieux. Au prochain embranchement, il prit à gauche, puis encore à gauche et il arriva au carrefour qui menait aux deux différents donjons.

- Seiya, commença Hyoga, prends le donjon ouest avec Saori-san et fouille chaque cellule. Moi je m'occupe du donjon est.

- Bien, fais gaffe à toi, encouragea Seiya.

- Oui, fais attention toi aussi, et protège Athéna.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

- On se retrouve ici, ordonna celle-ci.

- Bien, obtempéra Hyoga avant de s'enfoncer dans le donjon est.

Ses amis en firent de même de leur côté. Hyoga fit claquer la porte de chaque cellules en congelant au passage les quelques minables qui se dressèrent sur sa route. C'est alors qu'il senti un cosmos d'une douceur infinie. Il se dirigea vers lui, croyant reconnaitre celui de Freya. Mais arrivé devant la cellule, ce n'était pas Freya qu'il trouva mais sa grande sœur, la princesse Hilda, souveraine du royaume d'Asgard.

- Hilda ! lança Hyoga en s'élançant vers elle.

La jeune femme leva des yeux fatigués vers le blond. Elle était attachée par deux chaines reliées à ses poignets. Elle était dans un tel état. Ils avaient certainement dû la torturer. Hyoga la libéra et prit par les épaules.

- Hilda, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il après lui avoir balayé son visage de quelques mèches de ses cheveux argentés.

- Cygnus, c'est vous, n'est-ce pas, répondit Hilda d'une voix faible mais douce.

- Oui, je suis avec Seiya et les autres…

- Athéna ?

- Elle est avec Seiya, donc en sécurité.

- Bien… souffla celle-ci, elle semblait rassurée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je vous raconterais tout, mais avant nous devons retrouver Freya…

En l'entendant prononcer ce nom, Hyoga eut un pincement au cœur et son anxiété s'enflamma jusqu'à son paroxysme, tout comme son cosmos.

- Savez-vous où elle pourrait être ?

- _Il_ nous avait enfermés séparément, je suppose qu'elle doit être dans le donjon ouest…

- Alors il n'y a aucun soucis à avoir, Athéna et Seiya la sortirons de là. Nous devons aller les retrouver. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Il tenait toujours la jeune femme par les épaules et l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle tituba légèrement lorsqu'il la lâcha mais elle reprit seule le contrôle de son corps.

- Cela devrait aller. Allons-y… lâcha-t-elle avec le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il lui restait.

Hyoga la fit passer devant lui, au cas où, si elle aurait une soudaine baisse d'énergie, il pourrait la rattraper. Sa force et sa volonté lui permettaient de tenir le choc et elle réussit à suivre le mouvement imposé par Hyoga, qui courrait à présent devant elle. Elle le suivait de près.

Ils se retrouvèrent au carrefour. Seiya et Saori n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ils les attendirent sur place. Mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Environ deux ou trois minutes après leur arrivée, ils distinguèrent la silhouette de Seiya qui arrivait en courant, suivit de Saori.

En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent face à eux. Saori se précipita vers Hilda.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hilda ?

- Eh bien, j'ai une mine affreuse, répondit celle-ci, mais ça devrait aller…

- Tu as trouvé Freya ? demanda Hyoga à Seiya.

- Non, le donjon était vide, désolé.

- C'est impossible… On nous avait séparées… Elle devrait y être… s'enquit Hilda d'une voix faible.

- Il n'y avait personne, Hilda, confirma Saori.

Hilda poussa un soupire et reprit :

- Alors, _il_ doit l'avoir avec _lui_…

- _Il_, répéta Saori.

- En y réfléchissant, vous aviez déjà fait référence à une personne dans le donjon… dit Hyoga, de qui parliez-vous ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait hésiter.

- Celui qui nous à prit en otage pour te faire venir ici… Toi, Hyoga, chevalier du Cygne, tu es le seul qu'il veuille affronter et tuer…

- Mais qui donc ? insista Seiya.

- … Hagen…

Hyoga fut estomaqué par cette révélation. Dans son rêve, son adversaire l'attaquait avec un jet de flammes. Alors, son rêve était bien devenu réalité. Cela le désolait. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Freya ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire capable de la toucher… Néanmoins, il l'avait enlevée et fait torturer la princesse Hilda, sa souveraine de son vivant. Et tout cela, pour l'attirer dans ses filets et se venger de lui.

- … Hagen… répéta Hyoga en serrant le poing, c'est lui qui est revenu d'entre les morts… Qui vous a torturé… Qui a enlevé Freya…

- Et tout ça pour t'attirer toi, jusqu'ici, continua Seiya.

- Si c'est moi qu'il veut, je vais venir à lui ! cracha le jeune russe en brandissant le poing en l'air, fou de rage. Savez-vous où il pourrait être ? demanda-t-il à Hilda.

- Il devrait être dans la salle du trône… Normalement…

- Alors allons-y ! lâcha Seiya avec enthousiasme, nous libérerons Freya et nous renverrons ce Hagen là où il devrait être…

- Non Seiya, interrompit Hyoga, une fois Freya libérée, toi et les autres vous irez mettre Saori-san, Hilda et Freya en lieux sûr… Je m'occuperais seul d'Hagen…

Seiya écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne joue pas les vantards, Hyoga ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, répliqua aussitôt le blond, c'est de la vengeance…

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton tellement menaçant que Seiya en eut la chair de poule. Il ne l'avait jamais vu entrer dans une telle colère. Son cosmos s'enflammait à un tel point que l'air devenait irrespirable.

- J'ai livré de nombreuse bataille, avait-il continué, et je n'ai jamais réussi à haïr mes ennemis. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je hais cet homme ! il ferma les yeux et serra le poing, je lui ferais regretter d'avoir quitté le royaume des morts et d'avoir osé s'en prendre à celle qui comptait le plus à mes yeux ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Freya… Si elle a, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, je le tuerais sans aucun remords !

Tous le regardèrent. Plus étonnés qu'effrayés. Pour la première fois, Hyoga était énervé et submergé par la haine…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

COMBAT DANS L'OMBRE !

LE BONHEUR DE FREYA !

- Hyoga… chuchota Seiya, ne te laisse pas ronger par la haine… L'exemple d'Ikki aurait dû te servir de leçon.

Mais Hyoga ne répondait rien. Il s'était tourné, les poings toujours serrés à l'extrême. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas pressés qui arrivaient de droite. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent Shiryu, Shun et Ikki arriver vers eux à grande vitesse. En un instant, ils étaient à leurs côtés.

- Les amis, soupira Seiya de soulagement.

- Hilda-sama, s'enquit Shun, vous allez bien ?

- Je crois que je survivrais, répondit celle-ci d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Ikki. Le chevalier du Phœnix lui rendit son regard. Celui de Shun faisait le va-et-vient entre les deux. Quelque chose se passait entre eux, il le sentait. Ce sentiment chaleureux réchauffait le cœur de Shun. Selon lui, son grand frère avait bien mérité le bonheur lui aussi.

La voix de Seiya rompit cet échange psychique.

- Ikki ! Tu es finalement venu ! dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai sentis que mon frère était en danger, alors je suis venu, avait-il répondu tout en serrant la main que Seiya lui avait tendu. Et que ce passe-t-il ici ?

- Je vais tous vous expliquer, dit Hilda, tout à commencer peu de temps après votre victoire sur Poséidon… La paix était revenue à Asgard. Freya et moi étions en train de prier Odin, notre Dieu, quand un puissant cosmos nous a envahit. Ma petite sœur reconnu immédiatement celui de Hagen, elle marqua un pause, nous étions toute deux très heureuse et nous accourions vers lui. Durant deux jours, nous avons vraiment eu l'impression que le vrai Hagen était de retour parmi nous. Freya et lui était toujours ensemble…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Hyoga fronça les sourcils en entendant ce passage.

- Hélas, nous nous étions trompées. Hagen changea en un rien de temps, il était devenu une toute autre personne. Il prit Freya en otage et me fit enfermer dans nos cachots. Il m'a fait torturer et je n'ai même pas pu demander des nouvelles de ma sœur… C'était comme si tout le monde lui obéissait aveuglément… Comme s'ils avaient été envoutés.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu revenir du royaume des morts ? On n'en revient pas comme ça ! demanda Ikki.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Mais celui qui est revenu n'est pas Hagen… Il n'aurait jamais été capable de me faire du mal, et encore moins à Freya.

Après avoir entendu cette histoire, Hyoga semblait s'être calmé. Et si Hagen avait été manipulé ? Comme Hilda l'avait elle-même été… Lui aussi ne le croyait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit à Freya.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons y aller, dit Hyoga, ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous connaitrons le fin mot de l'histoire. Nous devons les rejoindre !

Tous se remirent à courir. Mais Hilda senti son corps faiblir en trébucha. Ikki, qui la précédait la rattrapa et la hissa sur son dos. Hilda eut envie de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« _Merci, chevalier…_ » Avait-elle pensée à l'attention d'Ikki. « _Inutile de me remercier, Hilda-sama_ » Répondit celui-ci de la même façon. Hilda guidait les chevaliers par l'intermédiaire d'Ikki qui entendait ses pensées. Bien évidemment, Hilda ne faisait pas qu'indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône mais Ikki se contenta de partager avec ses amis les informations qui les concernaient.

Quelques sous-fifres d'Hagen leurs barraient le passage sur le chemin. Mais Hyoga n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser et en finit rapidement avec eux. La seule chose qui s'éparait à présent Hyoga de Freya était une simple porte. Tous se concertèrent. Hyoga, s'étant calmé, n'avait cependant pas abandonné l'idée de combattre seul Hagen. Néanmoins, il leur fallait un plan.

- Hyoga, commença Saori, si tu veux combattre Hagen, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais notre but n'est pas de le tuer lui mais de vaincre ce qui le manipule. Il nous faut un appât pour attirer l'attention d'Hagen afin de sauver Freya…

- Je jouerais ce rôle, intervint Shun, l'air décidé.

- Shun… s'enquit Ikki.

- Grand frère, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

- Bien, approuva Saori, Shun, lorsque tu entreras dans la salle, il faudra que tu nous dises exactement ce que tu vois. Si tu vois Freya près de lui, dis-nous précisément où et dans quel état elle se trouve. N'agis pas inconsidérément, si quoi que ce soit se passe, appel nous.

- Bien ! acquiesça Shun.

Il fit son entrée dans la salle. Il était bien le petit frère d'Ikki ! Hagen était bien présent. Assis sur le trône d'Hilda. Lorsqu'il observa ses yeux, il constata que ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême. « _Saori-san avait raison, _pensait-il, _ce n'est pas Hagen !_ ». Ses hommes se dressèrent entre lui et Hagen, près au combat. Shun balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant Freya.

Il se concentra sur son frère. Il arriva à sentir son cosmos en harmonie avec le sien. Il pensa alors très fort : « _Hagen est bel et bien ici et il est possédé par quelque chose… Quatre chevaliers me barrent la route_ ». Derrière la porte, Ikki transmit le message à ses camarades.

- Demande-lui s'il voit Freya, demanda Hyoga.

Ikki s'exécuta. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il en eut la réponse.

- Non, elle ne se trouve pas dans la salle, répondit Ikki.

- Mais où peut-elle être ? demanda Hilda, inquiète, il n'aurait tout de même pas…

- Non, coupa Hyoga, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait tué… Il doit la détenir ailleurs.

- Alors comme ça, tu es le seul à être arrivé jusqu'ici, Andromède ! lança Hagen. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Et bien si, tu vois ! répondit Shun, je suis là ! Hagen, où est Freya-sama ?!

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Reprends-toi !

- Hun ! Pour qui te prends-tu, Andromède ! Tu vas mourir ici ! dit Hagen en se levant, l'air menaçant.

- Hagen-sama, lança un de ses acolytes, il n'est pas digne de vous combattre, laissez-nous nous occuper de lui !

Les quatre chevaliers s'étaient rapprochés de Shun. Andromède commanda à ses chaines de le protéger devant les assauts de ses adversaires. Il immobilisa deux et travaillait un troisième au corps-à-corps. Mais le quatrième n'attendit pas son tour et l'attaqua. Shun décolla du sol et alla s'écraser contre une colonne du temple.

Il se releva avec difficulté. Il entendit Hagen se moquer de lui depuis son trône.

- Et tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?! Ha ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le croire ! Mais assez joué, tuez-le !

Les quatre chevaliers s'élancèrent jusqu'à lui, le poing levé. Shun n'était plus capable de tenir debout et s'accroupit. Il eut le temps d'envoyer un message à Ikki en lui disant que le combat avait commencé. Tous entrèrent dans la pièce à l'exception d'Hilda. Ikki vint en aide à son frère en lançant quatre plumes de phœnix qui allèrent se planter dans leurs poignets. Seiya contre-attaqua immédiatement en lançant un « _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ ». Et les quatre adversaires s'envolèrent et atterrirent deux mètres plus loin sur le sol, inertes.

- Je me disais bien qu'il n'était arrivé jusqu'ici tout seul… chuchota Hagen, assez fort néanmoins pour que les chevaliers d'Athéna entendent. Te voilà enfin, Cygnus ! Tu en as mis du temps !

- Tu t'impatientais, et bien me voici ! lança Hyoga, le poing serré, où est Freya ?!

- Freya-sama va bien, répondit Hagen avec un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je veux m'en assurer ! Pour la dernière fois, où est-elle ?! s'énerva-t-il.

Hagen leva le bras et claqua des doigts. Un serviteur apparu aussitôt. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et l'homme disparu. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard suivit de Freya.

- Freya-sama, s'écrièrent Seiya et Shiryu.

- Freya ! suivit Hyoga.

Mais celle-ci ne réagis pas. Saori regarda ses yeux. Son expression était vide et ses pupilles étaient aussi dilatés que celle d'Hagen.

- Hyoga, dit alors Saori, il la manipule !

- Freya ! hurla aussitôt Hyoga, réveillez-vous ! Freya ! Freya !

Hagen éclata alors d'un rire sinistre.

- C'est inutile, Hyoga ! reprit celui-ci, elle ne peut pas t'entendre, elle n'écoute que moi ! Freya-sama, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Freya réagis cette fois-ci à l'appel de son nom. Elle tourna la tête, puis les talons, s'élança en sautillant jusqu'à Hagen et prit la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

- Hagen… dit-elle d'une voix chantante tout en se collant contre lui et fermant les yeux.

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Hyoga senti son cœur se déchirer. Elle semblait, à cet instant, tellement amoureuse de lui. Elle aurait été près à lui obéir et le suivre où qu'il aille…

- A quoi joues-tu, Hagen ! lança la voix de Hilda qui arrivait en boitant jusqu'aux chevaliers, quelle guerre crois-tu gagner en manipulant Freya et la forçant à t'aimer !

- Hilda-sama, vous êtes donc vivante ! s'étonna un instant Hagen avant de reprendre un air malveillant, Freya-sama m'a toujours aimée…

- Oui, en tant qu'ami ! coupa Hilda, cédant de plus en plus à la colère, elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et tu le sais !

Le regard d'Hilda se posa un instant que Hyoga. Celui-ci senti son cœur repartir. Freya avait dû lui faire des confidences qu'elle à juger bon de révéler à cet instant. Hagen rit à nouveau.

- Cet homme ne mérite pas d'être aimé par Freya-sama ! Elle qui est la douceur même ! Elle a d'ailleurs acceptée de devenir ma femme, et de régner avec sur Asgard et bientôt sur le monde !

- Elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire son ton influence ! s'énerva Hyoga, reprends-toi ! Tu aurais été incapable de la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu l'aime bien trop pour cela ! Tu es manipulé toi aussi ! Quel homme… Quel chevalier accepterait d'être manipuler pour assouvir les desseins d'un autre ! Tu n'as donc plus aucun honneur !

- Ne me parle pas d'honneur ! Tu me l'as pris lorsque tu as séduit sournoisement Freya-sama et qu'elle t'a choisi ! Tu n'as pas plus d'honneur que moi !

- Tu te trompes ! Si tu l'avais vu ! Elle était anéantie… Pleurant ta mort… La douleur insufflée dans ses larmes était infiniment plus douloureuse pour moi que celle que j'ai ressentis lorsque tu as péris sous mes coups !

- Espèce d'enfoiré prétentieux ! Je vais t'apprendre à te vanter ! Moi, Hagen, vais abréger ta vie en un coup !

Hagen écarta Freya d'un geste et sauta dans les airs pour atterrir à quelques mètres de Hyoga et des autres. Ceux-ci s'étaient préparés au combat. Mais Hyoga les stoppa d'un mouvement de bras. Puis Seiya se souvint qu'il voulait l'affronter seul. Seiya et les autres se retirèrent. Le chevalier Pégase s'élança pour arriver jusqu'à Freya mais il fut arrêté par deux chevaliers en armure.

Les autres vinrent porter main forte à Seiya, mais d'autres chevaliers arrivèrent. Si bien que chaque chevalier d'Athéna combattait un chevalier d'Hagen. Ceux-ci étaient plus forts que tous ceux qu'ils avaient combattus jusqu'à présent. Ils leurs donnaient du fil à retordre.

Hagen attaqua Hyoga.

- Attrape ça, Hyoga ! « _Univers Freezing !_ ».

Cygnus contre-attaqua aussitôt.

- « _Aurora ThunderAttack !_ ».

Les vagues de froid qui s'élevèrent des bras des deux hommes se confrontèrent et soulevèrent un vent d'une puissance incomparable. Une puissance telle qu'elle balaya la pièce et les deux chevaliers furent tous deux repoussés par leur propre attaque. Lorsque ce vent frappa Freya, celle-ci fut plaquée au sol.

_La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit entièrement noir. Elle avait froid et elle était effrayée. _

- _Il y a quelqu'un ?! hurla-t-elle._

_ Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom. Lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix de Hyoga, elle le chercha et l'appela à son tour. Mais sa voix semblait tellement lointaine que la sienne n'arrivait pas jusqu'à lui. Elle força d'avantage sur sa voix, mais elle restait à la même intensité. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle refusait d'augmenter. _

_ Elle se sentait seule et appela sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait lui répondre. Elle continua à s'accrocher à sa voix. _

« _Freya…_ » Pensa Hilda.

« _Nee-san !_ ».

La voix de Freya raisonnait dans sa tête. Hilda ne pouvait plus bouger mais elle concentra toute son attention sur son cosmos qu'elle intensifia. Elle essaya à nouveau d'appeler sa sœur. Celle-ci lui répondit. Sa voix semblait plus proche. Encore un effort et elle pourrait l'atteindre.

Elle n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se concentra sur la voix de sa sœur et sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« _Freya, continue de m'appeler que je sache où tu es !_ » Hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Freya semblait avoir compris la demande de sa sœur et elle ne cessait de l'appeler, de lui parler et de lui décrire l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait, la voix de Freya se faisait plus intense, plus forte, plus nette. Si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait peur et se sentait seule.

_La voix de Freya était à présent proche d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que de l'obscurité. _

- _Freya, appela-t-elle à voix haute. _

- _Nee-san ! répondit celle-ci. _

- _Freya, j'arrive… Essaie de te calmer. _

- _Nee-san! Où es-tu ?! J'ai si peur! Nee-san !_

- _Freya, il faut que tu te calme! Intima Hilda. Prends une profonde respiration…_

_ Elle s'exécuta. Freya sentit alors son cœur ralentir et sa tension redescendre. _

- _Nee-san… chuchota-t-elle alors._

- _Voilà, maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Ton esprit est actuellement enfermé par une force démoniaque, il faut que tu fasses brûler ton cosmos pour que je puisse te trouver ! _

- _Faire brûler… Mon cosmos…_

- _Oui, essaie de le sentir… De voir sa couleur… Sa forme… Et fais-le exploser !_

_ Freya obéis et senti immédiatement la chaleur de son corps s'intensifier jusqu'à voir une forme jaune l'entourer, l'envelopper et se diffuser autour d'elle. _

_ Hilda ressenti aussi la chaleur. Et se dirigea vers elle en courant. _

- _Oui, c'est ça ! Continue ! J'y suis presque !_

_ Freya se concentra d'avantage. La chaleur était forte mais ne brûlait pas. Elle était réconfortante et douce et se changea en lumière. L'obscurité était chassée par sa simple volonté. Et c'est aussi cette volonté qui lui permit de voir l'image de sa sœur, de Hyoga et de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. _

_ Hilda vit la lumière. Elle approchait à grand pas. Encore un petit effort. Elle courut plus rapidement vers la lumière jusqu'à entrer dans celle-ci. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Sa sœur se trouvait là, à genoux et priait. _

- _Freya ! appela-t-elle._

_ Celle-ci leva la tête. Et lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, courra vers sa sœur et lui sauta dans les bras. Toutes deux pleuraient de joies de se revoir enfin après tout ce temps. _

- _Freya… Rentrons à la maison… chuchota Hilda._

_ La jeune fille obtempéra et suivit sa sœur les yeux fermés. _

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Hilda se trouvait toujours allongée dans les bras de Saori. Celle-ci la regardait d'un air grave. Elle reprit conscience des combats qui se déroulait autour d'elle et se redressa avec l'aide d'Athéna.

- Je l'ai retrouvée… souffla-t-elle, fatiguée.

- Retrouvée qui ?

- Freya… Elle est revenue…

Saori leva alors les yeux vers l'endroit où était tombée Freya quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se tenait à présent debout, se tenant la tête d'une main et de l'autre s'appuya sur le rempart de l'escalier. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Hyoga en serait heureux… Hyoga ! Son attention se porta désormais sur le combat de celui-ci.

Hyoga était à terre, couvert de blessure et de sang. Puis elle balaya la pièce du regard et constata que tous ses chevaliers étaient dans le même état.

- Prépare-toi, Hyoga ! Tu vas rencontrer ton créateur !

Il leva les bras au ciel puis les dirigea vers Hyoga.

- « _Great Ardent Pressure…_ ».

- Hagen ! hurla Freya.

Ledit Hagen stoppa son attaque, surpris, et reporta son attention sur la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Freya descendait les escaliers en courant et se dirigeait vers Hyoga. Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, elle lui souleva la tête la déposa sur ses genoux.

- Freya-sama… Impossible ! rugit Hagen.

Mais la jeune ne l'écoutait plus et portait toute son attention sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Hyoga… chuchota-t-elle, vous allez bien ?

- Freya… dit-il sur le même ton, et vous ? Comment avez-vous…

- Mon esprit était enfermé mais ma sœur m'a retrouvé et m'a délivré.

- C'est impossible ! Hilda-sama n'a…

Freya leva alors un regard plein de bonté vers Hagen qui venait de parler. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il en était. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Hyoga profita de ce moment pour se redresser difficilement. Freya était arrivé à la hauteur d'Hagen. Celui-ci ne revenait pas de son air surpris et semblait paralysé devant la jeune femme. Elle leva le bras et déposa sa main sur la joue d'Hagen qui ouvrit plus grand les yeux.

- Hagen… ça suffit… dit Freya avec la voix la plus douce qu'il soit. Tu as promis de toujours protéger ma sœur, moi et Asgard, tu t'en souviens…

Il ne répondit pas.

- C'est ce que tu sous-entendais par « protéger » ? dit-elle, cette fois-ci sur un ton de reproche. On te manipule, Hagen… Tu dois utiliser ton poing pour défendre la justice, tu l'as juré… Reprends courage ! Arrête d'être un pantin et bas-toi contre cette chose !

Hagen ferma les yeux. Puis poussa un rire sarcastique. Il prit la main de Freya, la hotta de sa joue et la serra si fort qu'elle en poussa un cri de douleur. Il la força à s'agenouiller devant lui et la regardait souffrir en riant.

- Fre-Freya ! cria Hyoga, à moitié debout, tendant une main vers elle.

- Vous auriez dû rester là ou vous étiez, Freya-sama ! J'aurais pu faire de vous ma reine, mais vous en avez décidé autrement ! Alors vous allez mourir !

- Hagen ! Reviens ! Bas-toi ! hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

- Le Hagen qui vous était dévoué est mort ! Il ne reviendra jamais !

- Je refuse de le croire ! Hagen !

- Hagen ! cria à son tour Hyoga.

- Hagen ! suivit Hilda.

Hagen changea d'expression.

- Fermez-la ! Hagen est mort ! Il est…

Il poussa soudain un cri de pure douleur. Il lâcha la main de Freya pour se tenir la tête. La jeune fille alla se poster aux côtés de Hyoga qui se tenait à présent debout. Il la serra contre lui, tout en restant devant elle. Hagen avait l'air de souffrir. Il hurla si fort que sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, pour ne pas dire dans tout le château. Puis Hilda se souvint de la façon dont elle avait sauvé Freya. Là était la solution ! Elle concentra son cosmos de la même façon que la dernière fois. Hagen tomba, genoux à terre, et se tenait toujours la tête dans les mains. Il avait cependant arrêté de crier.

_ Hagen se trouvait là. Recroquevillé, la tête dans les bras. Hilda le vit et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il chuchotait le prénom de Freya tout en se balançant comme un enfant perdu. Au-dessus de lui flottait une ombre noire qui se distinguait de la pénombre dans laquelle se trouvait son âme. Un visage se trouvait dans cette noirceur. Le visage d'un homme. _

- _Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hilda d'une voix dure. _

_ L'homme ricana. C'était le même genre de voix qu'avait pris Hagen un peu plus tôt. C'était donc cet homme qui le manipulait en gardant son âme prisonnière. _

- _Répondez-moi ! continua Hilda sur le même ton._

- _Qui je suis ? dit l'homme sans cesser de ricaner, je suis l'un des serviteurs d'Hadès-sama ! _

- _Un serviteur d'Hadès, le Dieu des enfers ?! répéta Hilda, surprise. _

- _Oui ! _

- _Relâchez Hagen immédiatement ! Et laissez-le reposer en paix ! _

- _Il en est hors de question ! Il nous a fait don de son âme._

- _Comment ?!_

_ Nouveau ricanement._

- _Lorsqu'il est mort et qu'il est arrivé devant la porte des enfers, il a passé un pacte avec Hadès-sama. Il a dit que s'il lui laissait revenir sur terre pour se venger, il lui offrirait son âme. _

- _C'est impossible ! Il voulait se venger de Hyoga ?!_

- _Exactement ! Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il aura pris sa vie qu'il pourra reposer en paix, comme tu dis. _

_ « Hagen était mort plein de haine. Il voulait se venger. Mais ce pacte l'a dépassé. C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouve coincé entre la vie et la mort ». Pensa Hilda. _

Elle revint dans le monde réel et alla répéter tous ce qu'elle avait appris à Freya.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Saori.

- Nous, rien, répondit Hilda, mais toi, Freya, tu peux…

- Moi ? répéta la jeune femme, surprise.

- Oui, tu dois m'accompagner là-bas et essayer de convaincre Hagen de rompre son pacte avec Hadès.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer vous ? demanda Hyoga qui tenait Freya près de lui comme si elle allait s'envoler.

- J'ai déjà essayé, il ne m'entend pas. Il n'écoutera que Freya, car c'est elle qu'il aime et personne d'autre.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Freya ne le rompe pour demander à Hyoga de la lâcher.

- Freya…

- C'est à cause de moi s'il a passé ce pacte stupide, c'est à moi d'y aller. Je ne veux pas que son âme soit torturé pour toujours… Nee-san, amène-moi à lui.

Hyoga lâcha Freya à contre-cœur et celle-ci s'agenouilla près de sa sœur.

- Il faut que tu concentre ton cosmos, comme la dernière fois.

La jeune fille obtempéra et ferma les yeux. Les cosmos d'elle et de sa sœur se heurtèrent, se mélangèrent jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Toutes deux s'évanouirent sur le sol.

_ Hilda et Freya se retrouvèrent devant l'âme d'Hagen. Celui-ci se trouvait toujours dans la même position. Freya regarda sa sœur qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Elle lâcha la main d'Hilda et marchait vers Hagen. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage du serviteur d'Hadès, elle sursauta. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Freya, intervint sa sœur, il n'est pas réel, il ne peut pas te toucher. _

_ Une fois rassurée, Freya continua son chemin jusqu'à se trouver tout à côté d'Hagen. Celui-ci l'appelait toujours sans cesse. _

- _Hagen, tenta Freya, la voix tremblante. _

_ Mais le jeune homme ne réagis pas et continua de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Elle sollicitait l'aide de sa sœur. _

- _Freya, il faut que tu sois sur de toi ! N'oublie pas que toi seule peut le sauver ! _

_ La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle leva une main vers Hagen et la posa sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle caressa ses cheveux et prit sa voix habituelle lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui de son vivant. _

- _Hagen, dit-elle, Hagen, c'est moi, Freya._

_ Toujours aucune réponse mais elle avait l'impression que la voix d'Hagen l'appelant se faisait plus forte. Elle continua sur sa lancée. _

- _Hagen, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et qu'à cause de moi tu es ici, tout seul. Mais il faut que tu te reprennes ! Il faut que tu te réveilles ! _

_ Il avait arrêté de se balancer. Elle était sur la bonne voie._

- _Hagen, écoute ma voix, n'écoute que moi ! Tu peux me retrouver ? Je sais que tu le peux ! Regarde._

_ Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait._

- _J'ai besoin de toi, Hagen ! Réponds-moi ! _

- _A bon ? avait-il répondu._

_ Freya sursauta légèrement. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement mais il était audible. _

- _Et à quoi vous servirais-je ? reprit-il, vous avez déjà Hyoga…_

- _Hagen…_

_ Elle ne sut quoi dire devant cette révélation. _

- _Continue, Freya ! ordonna Hilda._

- _Hagen… Oui c'est vrai, j'aime Hyoga. Mais je t'aime aussi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon plus grand protecteur ! _

- _J'ai essayé de vous tuer…_

- _Tu étais sous l'influence d'un esprit maléfique ! Tout comme maintenant ! Il faut que tu te battes ! Cette… Cette chose te force à faire du mal autour de toi, tu en es conscient._

- _Oui… J'ai déjà essayé de l'en empêcher, mais je n'y arrive pas, il est trop fort. _

- _Non, Hagen, écoute-moi ! Tu peux te défaire de son emprise, tu es plus fort ! En ce moment même son pouvoir de suggestion sur toi diminue ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te lever et à partir avec nous ! _

_ Il leva la tête. Des larmes avait coulés de ses yeux. _

- _Vous croyez ?_

- _Oui ! _

_ Ils se regardèrent. Freya lui souriait, elle était sûre d'elle à présent. _

- _Vous… Vous êtes… il leva une main et la pausa sur sa joue, vous êtes si belle…_

_ Freya ferma les yeux. Ses mains avaient la froideur du marbre. C'était parce que son âme était seule depuis trop longtemps dans cet endroit. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prit sa tête dans ses mains et posa son front sur le sien. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. _

- _Tu n'es plus seul, Hagen. Je suis là, avec toi. _

_ Ce fut au tour d'Hagen de fermer les yeux. Elle sentait que son cosmos commençait à se réactiver. Elle entendait l'homme gémir. Cela fonctionnait. Mais pour qu'elle puisse définitivement le libérer, il fallait qu'elle aille plus loin. Elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur le front glacé du jeune homme. Ce baiser avait réussi à le réchauffer mais pas totalement. Elle entendait sa respiration mais elle était saccadée. Il lui fallait encore plus. Elle décolla alors ses lèvres de son front. Elle eut une pensée pour Hyoga lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Hagen. « Pardonnez-moi, Hyoga, mais c'est de ma faute ! » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Le corps d'Hagen se réchauffait petit à petit. Puis elle se sépara de lui lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre à nouveau. _

- _Hagen… dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, il faut que tu reviennes avec nous…_

- _Mais comment ?_

- _En te battant, comme tu l'as toujours fait ! En levant le poing pour la justice ! _

_ Elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Une fois fait, il fit face à l'homme qui avait tenu son âme en échec durant des jours. Il avait les sourcils froncés. _

- _Excusez-moi mais… Je romps le pacte, dit-il en levant le poing tout en concentrant son cosmos. « Great Ardent Pressure ! », puis des flammes s'élevèrent et allèrent s'écraser sur le visage du serviteur d'Hadès. _

_ L'homme grogna de douleur avant de s'évanouir dans le néant. Freya regarda Hagen avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Hagen le lui rendit en rougissant légèrement. Mais la voix d'Hilda les rappelèrent à l'ordre._

- _Freya, Hagen, il est temps de rentrer… dit-elle en tendant une main à chacun. _

_ Tous deux en attrapèrent une et commencèrent à marcher. _

Lorsque Freya rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans les bras de Hyoga. Il la serrait fort contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il la sentit bouger, il la relâcha légèrement et lui sourit. Le cœur de Freya tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle était heureuse de le revoir. Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa sœur qui reprenait lentement conscience dans les bras d'Ikki.

Puis son regard se posa sur le corps d'Hagen qui ne bougeait pas. Elle se leva et alla à ses côtés, aidée par Hyoga. Celui-ci le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos et suréleva sa tête. Il était conscient mais son corps avait subi bien trop de dommages.

- Hagen… dit Freya en pleurant, je suis tellement désolée !

Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse nu. Elle l'entendit tousser et se releva immédiatement.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Freya-sama, reprit Hagen, vous m'avez ramené et pardonné après tous ce que je vous ai fait subir… C'est… Plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- Hagen…

Il semblait souffrir.

- Ne parle plus, Hagen, intima Hyoga, gardes tes forces.

Il ricana. C'était son rire cette fois-ci, Freya le reconnu. Un rire qui n'avait rien de diabolique.

- Je crois… Que de toute façon… C'est fini pour moi…

- Hagen ! cria Freya, pleurant de plus belle.

- Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas… Vous… Vous m'avez dit suffisamment de choses pour que je veuille partir en paix, il tourna la tête en direction de Hyoga, quant à toi… il cracha une flaque de sang, je veux que… Je veux que tu… Prennes soin de Freya-sama… Ne la quitte pas d'une semelle ! Et si elle meurt… Je peux t'assurer que je te retrouverais en enfer… Et que je te ferais souffrir toute l'éternité !

- Je te le promets, ricana Hyoga.

- Ne ris pas ! Je… Je le ferais… Vraiment !

- Oui, oui… Maintenant tais-toi…

- Ne me… Ne me donne pas… D'ordre !

Il poussa une dernière plainte, et sa tête tomba sur les genoux de Hyoga. Freya se laissa tomber une fois de plus sur son torse. Elle n'entendait plus le cœur d'Hagen. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle posa son regard plein de larme sur le visage d'Hagen qui arborait un faible sourire. Faible mais serein.

- Repose en paix, Hagen, dit-elle avant de se lever avec l'aide de Hyoga.

- Restez ici pour la nuit, ordonna Hilda.

- Oui, renchérit Freya, vous nous avez sauvé au péril de vos vies, c'est la moindre des choses ! Restez !

- C'est gentil de votre part, dit Saori, je crois que nous allons accepter votre invitation.

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent annoncer la nouvelle aux chevaliers qui acceptèrent avec enthousiasme. Hyoga était en train de se soigner. Hilda fit un clin d'œil à Freya. Les autres comprirent aussi qu'il était temps de les laisser seuls. Tous sortirent de la pièce pour ne laisser que Hyoga et Freya. Celle-ci prit le relais et le soigna. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle posa le nécessaire et se colla contre son torse (décidément ! Elle adore ça ! ^^), Hyoga la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces soucis… chuchota Freya.

- Hum ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser… dit-il sur le même ton, j'ai fait mon devoir…

- Humm… Freya leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, alors ce n'était qu'un ordre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Non ! Je voulais vraiment vous sauver !

- Ah… ria-t-elle en se repositionnant sur le torse de Hyoga, je préfère cela !

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur.

- Je vous aime, Hyoga, susurra Freya.

Hyoga ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration. Mais il cacha aussitôt sa stupéfaction avec un sourire.

- Je vous aime aussi, Freya, répondit-il.

Freya leva la tête et regarda Hyoga dans les yeux.

- Vous l'avez embrassé ? Hagen…

Freya effaça son sourire pour laisser place à sa surprise.

- Comment savez-vous…

- Je l'ai deviné lorsque vous m'avez souri. Je ne vous en veux pas mais…

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Freya n'en fut pas surprise et ferma les yeux pour lui rendre son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Voilà, dit Hyoga, à présent, nous sommes à égalité, Hagen et moi…

- Même s'il est mort, votre combat continu à ce que je vois, ricana Freya.

- Il sera toujours mon rival.

- Oui, mais il y a une chose sur laquelle il ne pourra plus vous rattraper.

- Et laquelle ?

Elle glissa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, leurs langues se frôlèrent plusieurs fois. Et lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Freya continua :

- Ça… Nous nous sommes embrassés deux fois déjà, et nous nous ré embrasserons encore plusieurs fois. Et il vous sera inutile de continuer à compter les points.

- Hum ! Nous nous ré embrasserons encore, répéta Hyoga, un large sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle belle perspective !

- Oui…

Puis Freya tendit le menton et Hyoga l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur lorsque Shun entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper, ils se lâchèrent immédiatement.

- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais votre sœur vous appel, Freya-sama.

- Vraiment ? J'arrive…

Puis elle sorti de la pièce en courant.

- Alors ? demanda Shun, hystérique.

- Alors quoi ? lâcha Hyoga en ricanant.

- Vous vous l'êtes dit ?!

- Dit quoi ?

- Oh ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui…

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ?

- Oui…

- Bah ! Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt ?! C'est génial ! Et vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Non mais dit ! Petit curieux !

- Oui ! Je le savais ! Combien de fois ?!

- Vas te faire voir ! dit Hyoga en sortant de la pièce à son tour.

- Et tu comptes te glisser dans sa chambre cette nuit ?!

- Pervers ! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu as un esprit mal placé !

- Héhé !

**FIN !**

**Hey ! Hey ! C'est moi ! Megumi ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu le temps et surtout l'envie de lire ou même jeter un coup d'œil à la fiction ! Pour Doth : J'adore Hagen aussi alors il était hors de question qu'il soit le méchant de l'histoire ! Mais tu n'étais pas loin du tout dans la conclusion de l'histoire, bien jouer ! **

**Je compte faire très bientôt une nouvelle fiction sur Saint Seiya mais cette fois-ci sur mon personnage préféré Shiryu et Shunrei, et je continuerais peut-être même sur un petit yaoi inceste Shun et Ikki^^ Même si je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup le couple Ikki/Hilda et que je ferais peut-être aussi une petit fiction sur eux^^**

**Je le redis (oui je sais, je radote) mais merci à tous ! Et à bientôt !**

**P.S. : Voici, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le lien youtube de ma vidéo cover de Pegasus Fantasy, opening 1 de Saint Seiya. Quelques commentaires serait aussi les bienvenus, bien sur ce n'est pas une obligation !^^ SAYONARA ! **** watch?v=ecum8aT9AWE**  



End file.
